Discover Who You Are
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: After nearly dying, I find myself in the land of Equestria, where I must obtain Harmony and discover my Cutie Mark, with the help of the Mane Six. While in Ponyville though, I encounter an enemy who is famous for stopping Humans find Harmony. Will I be able to obtain my Cutie Mark and go home before I'm thrown into Disharmony?
1. The New Pegasus in Town

"He who lives in harmony with himself lives in harmony with the universe."  
-Marcus Aurelius

Pain...that's all I felt...then, I felt nothing at all. The pain slowly disappeared, as did my vision. I was surely dead...I should've been dead...but fate is a tricky thing.

My entire body felt weird. It felt different. I was able to tell, as my eyes slowly opened. Not only was my entire being sore, it felt disproportionate. I couldn't feel my hands or feet, and I felt something on my back...as if something was growing out of it.

"Augh..." I groaned, shaking my head slightly. As my vision cleared, I discovered myself lying on a very soft bed. The entire room...it was like something out of a freaking castle! Stained glass, fancy furniture, everything you would expect to see in a castle.

The doors suddenly opened and I turned my head to see...what the hell?...

It was...a very beautiful Pegasus...or was it a Unicorn? Both? It had to have been both; it had a pair of beautiful white wings and a horn. Its mane and tail were like pastel rainbows, glittering and flowing. Seeing the golden tiara on its head, I knew right away this had to have been a castle belonging to royalty.

It smiled at me, a very kind and gentle smile, then turned to face someone standing outside. "You may leave us."

_Whoa, whoa, wait, it can talk?!_

"Your majesty, I cannot leave you alone with an unknown-"

"Please, she will not harm me."

"...Very well."

The door closed and the creature walked up to the bed. I managed to sit up weakly, still not feeling my hands.

"Are you well, young human?" She blinked, her violet eyes shining beautifully in the light.

"K-Kinda...I feel strange, though...I'm also really confused..."

She nodded, that smile still on her face. "Now that you're awake, I believe an explanation is in order. But first, please tell me your name."

"I-I'm Emily."

"I am Princess Celestia, but you may just call me Celestia. It is a pleasure to meet you, Emily."

Princess?...

"I-It's nice to meet you too, your ma-I mean, Celestia..."

Her smile grew. "Now, Emily, you are in the kingdom of Canterlot, the capital of Equestria. No humans inhabit this land, so it is very different than your home. Pegasi, Unicorns, Earth Ponies, Dragons and many other beings reside in this world."

"No humans?...Am I the first human to have ever been here?"

"Not exactly. Many humans have been here before, but...not in their original form."

"W-What do you mean?"

"I shall show you...but, please, when you see your reflection, try to remain calm. It will surprise you, but too much shock will do even more damage to your wounds."

_Wounds?_

Her horn started to glow and the mirror sitting in the corner of the room glowed as well, then began to levitate towards me. When it got close enough, I was able to look at my reflection...

Surprised...definitely, beyond any measure.

I was no longer a young adult human...I was a Pegasus. My mane was dirty blonde, still in a ponytail like from my human form, matching my tail. My eyes were still blue too, thank god. If there was one thing I wouldn't want to give up, it would be my eye color. My body was black and white striped, including my wings. My head was bandage, along with my right front leg and left back leg...now I knew what she meant by wounds.

"W-Well..." I said, breathlessly. "that can explain why I can't feel my hands or feet..."

"I know this comes as a surprise to you, but every human who comes here experiences the same thing. I must admit, I'm just as surprised as you; you're the first human to turn into a Pegasus."

The mirror returned to its spot in the corner and I turned my attention back to Celestia.

"M-May I ask a very serious question, Celestia?"

"Of course you may, my dear."

"A-Am I dead?"

"Oh no! You are alive and well."

"A-Am I dreaming then?"

She chuckled softly and shook her head. "No. You are wake."

"But...that's so strange...I-I remember feeling nothing but pain...then I just end up here? How can I have ended up here?"

"Well, Emily, when a human comes to this world, that means that they have almost died in their own world..."

"Almost...died?..."

"You do not remember anything before you awoke?"

I shook my head. "No, just pain...but why would humans who almost die come here?"

"Do you see this mark?" She gestured to the large sun mark on her flank. I nodded. "this is a Cutie Mark. Ponies do not have them when they are born, but they appear when they discover a unique characteristic that sets them apart from others. When a human comes here, that means they haven't discovered who they are yet. A human cannot pass without truly knowing who they are..." She sighed softly. "in order for a human to obtain their Cutie Mark, they must first obtain Harmony. Only then, will they find their unique characteristic."

"So if I find my Cutie Mark...then I can go home?"

She nodded. "I understand how you must feel. It is a lot to take in, but you will not be alone. You will have help. I know some ponies who will guide you through your journey to find Harmony. They specialize in it, after all."

"Thank you, Celestia...really, I...I couldn't ask for someone kinder. Especially when I'm in this situation..."

"You are welcome, Emily. Do you think you'll be well enough to walk tomorrow?"

"I think so."

"Very well. Get some rest, then. Tomorrow will be a big day for you."


	2. A Statue Named Discord, and the Mane Six

The next morning, I awoke with the sun shining through the window, falling on my face. I stirred and yawned, sitting up to stretch. I noticed my hooves and sighed,

"Oh...it wasn't a dream..."

I remembered Celestia saying something about a "big day" today. I had to see if I truly was able to walk. I climbed out of the bed...only to fall flat on my face. This body was so foreign to me, moving like a human was only resulting in me falling over. Finally, after a few minutes of trying, I managed to walk on all fours. The legs that were bandaged up felt a little sore, but not enough for me to limp. "Well, it is truly different..." I noticed something sitting on the nightstand by the bed, and I gasped when I got a closer look.

"My scarf and glasses!"

I struggled to actually pick my glasses up, but I finally managed to fit my glasses on and wrap my scarf around my neck. "Neat..." I said to myself, as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"C-Come in!"

The door opened to reveal a white pony wearing golden armor. "I have been requested to escort you to the dining hall."

"Oh, very well," I nodded and walked over. "lead the way."

The halls were magnificent, beautifully decorated. I couldn't help but let out a soft 'wooow' as I followed the guard. Soon, we were standing in what I figured to be the dining hall. The table was low, having only cushions as seats. The table was...covered with amazing looking food. My mouth was watering at the sight of it all. Celestia sat at the head of the table. "Good morning, Emily. I trust you've slept well?"

"Y-Yes, I did. Thank you."

Celestia gestured over to the cushion by her. I walked over and sat down, and she offered me a plate of some delicious-looking pastry, which I quickly accepted. "It is good to see you are able to walk. Today I shall tell you about Equesteria, then at lunch I shall introduce you to the ponies who shall help you."

"Okay! I'm actually pretty excited!" I confessed, tasting the food set before me. Whatever this was, it was extremely delicious. "I'm finally doing something different for once!"

"Hmm? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, back at home, it's been the same thing everyday. Wake up, have nothing exciting happen all day, eat dinner, then go to bed. All I craved was some adventure, but I never seemed to find it..."

"Maybe you've been looking in the wrong places." She remarked, smiling gently.

"Maybe!"

After breakfast, Celestia led me around the castle, telling me all about Equesteria. We ended up, where she showed me the Castle Maze, and the statues scattered around.

One statue though...made me pause. I looked up at it. A strange creature, appearing to be...singing? I didn't exactly know what the pose was.

"Celestia, what about this statue?"

"This is Discord, the Lord of Chaos. Long ago, my sister Luna and I defeated him with the Elements of Harmony, entrapping him in stone. He wanted to rule Equestria in a state of Disharmony, turning the land upside down with madness. He's even responsible for corrupting humans who have turned into ponies, just like you, with his chaotic ways."

"So...he's another bad guy I should avoid too?" I asked, referring to the other villains Celestia told me about, such as Chrysalis and Sombra.

"Oh, no need to worry about him. He won't escape his stone prison any time soon. Now, let's hurry on; lunch will be starting soon."

"Okay!"

At lunch, I was introduced to six new faces at the table.

I sat next to Celestia, where she introduced me to everyone.

"Emily, these are the ones who will help you find Harmony. We have Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie."

"H-Hello, everyone." I shyly said, looking at everyone.

"Hi, Emily! I'm super excited! I get to teach you all about Laughter!" A pink pony bounced excitedly where she sat. "we get to eat sweets and have all sorts of fun!"

"As you can see, Pinkie Pie is just as excited as we are," A beautiful white unicorn with a purple mane and tail said to me. "Celestia has had us help humans in similar situations many times and it is always an enjoyable experience."

"Well, I'm looking forward to it." I replied with a smile.

"Each of them represents a symbol of Harmony; Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, Kindness, Honesty and Magic. You can pick which one you want to earn first."

"Hmm...I'll do Laughter first."

"YAAAAY!" Pinkie suddenly tackled me to the floor, giving me a big hug. "WE'RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!"

"H-Help! C-Choking! Not breathing!" I coughed, my face turning blue.

"Oops!" Pinkie released me, giggling awkwardly. "sorry!"


End file.
